Once in a Lifetime Meeting
by Griffin Alchemist
Summary: What would happen if a creature that was thought of as only as a myth saved a certain blonde haired Egyptian boy?
1. It was just a Dream

Alicia: Here is another one. This time it has a merman in it!

Havoc: Griffin Alchemist doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own the merman and the plot of this story.

Alicia: Thank you, Havoc.

* * *

What would happen if a creature that was thought of as only as a myth saved a certain blonde haired Egyptian boy?

Chapter 1: It was just a dream

He couldn't breath. He was suffocating. His sight was becoming dim. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around him and before he blacked out he saw a handsome young man with a fish tail.

Eight Years Later

A young boy, with sandy blonde hair, opened violet eyes. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. "It was just a dream." In fact it wasn't. Eight years ago the boy fell into the Nile River and would have surely drowned if it weren't for that young man. He sat up and yawns.

"Malik, get up!"

The said boy groaned. He didn't really like his yami all that much. No. It was more than that. He loved him, but he doesn't know if his yami feels the same way about him. "I'm up, Marik!" He got up and walked downstairs, where Marik was waiting. He put on a pot of coffee and started making breakfast.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I had that same dream again. The one where I was drowning."

"Oh, that one." Marik amused himself by feeding six zebra dano. "Why did you get fish this small, Malik?"

"They're beautiful."

"They're too small."

"It's my fish tank." Malik fixed enough scramble eggs for three people. He knew that Marik would eat a second helping. He put the eggs on two plates and sat one downin front of Malik, before sitting down himself.

"But still."

"Why do you not like fish?"

Marik looked up at him. "I just don't."

Malik sighed. "That's not a real answer."

"It is to me." Marik quicklyate his eggs and got up to get another plate full.

Malik looked at him. "I'm going to go to the park later on."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Alright." 'Maybe I can get him to admit his feelings to me.'

* * *

Alicia: Please review so i can post the next chapter.


	2. A Chanced Meeting

Alicia: Here's chapter two of my fic.

Havoc: Griffin Alchemist does not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Chapter 2: A chanced meeting 

Malik was out the door in about an hour. He got on his motorcycle and drove to the park. He parked his bike near a tree and walked over to a lake. He sat at its edge and looked at his reflection. As he looked he remembered what happened to him.

Eight Years Earlier

A young sand blonde haired boy was playing by the Nile River. He looked at a girl, smiled, and went back to playing.

"Be careful, Malik." The girl watched as he played in the shallow water.

Malik looked at her. "I will be, Isis." He tried to catch the small fish in the water. He went into deeper water, following this one fish. Then it suddenly happened. Malik slipped and fell into the water. The strong currents pulled him down the river.

"Malik!" Isis quickly ran after him, sick with worry and fear.

Malik's head popped up and he took a breath. He soon went under.

This happened a few times, but the next time he didn't came up. Malik slowly sank down to the bottom. His lungs were burning for air. He opened his mouth to take a breath of air, but it filled with water. His vision started to become dim. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. Before he blacked out he saw a young man with a red fish tail.

When Malik awoke he was on the shore and Isis was leaning over him.

"I'm so glad that you're awake." She tightly hugged him. "I don't know what I would have done if you died."

"How did I get on the shore?"

"You were washed up."

Malik looked over her shoulder and saw handprints going back to the river. In the sand he saw a red fish scale and picks it up. He looks at it in the sun.

Malik sighed. "I know he's real. Even Marik doesn't believe me. I know I saw a merman. " His head snapped up when he heard a smooth voice behind him.

"So, you saw one also?" A young man sat down beside him and smiled at him. "I've been searching for them for years. I only managed to see one. He was beautiful. He had a red tail and black stripes on his sides."

"That's the one I saw. What's his name and where did you see him?"

The man chuckled. "Take it easy. I don't know what his name is, but the last place I saw him was here in this lake. I saw him a few days ago."

Malik pondered for a moment. "So, he could still be here."

"Maybe, maybe not. Merman and mermaids can travel to different bodies of water with magic and when they're out of the water they can look like regular humans. They can be walking among us right this moment, but I doubt it." The man bowed his head. "Humans have hunted and collected them for so long. I doubt that there are any mermaids, but I do know that this merman will be hard to see. I think he will only let a few people see him."

"Do you think I can see him?"

"I think so. If you come to the lake on cloudless nights when the moon is shining you can see him swimming." The man stood and stretched. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you later." He walked away, leaving Malik to think about what he said.

Malik left a few minutes later, going back home.

"What took you so long?" Marik walked over to him.

"I was thinking. I want you to come with me to the park tonight. I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Malik smiled. "It's a secret."

Marik sighed. "I have stuff to do."

He frowned. "Ok. I understand. I'll go by myself."

* * *

Alicia: So, how was it?


	3. The Secret

Alicia:I'm back with the third chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with graudation and stuff. I'm finally out of high school. Weeeeee!

Havoc: Please excuse her. The heat is getting to her.

Alicia: Just do the disclaimer.

Havoc: Griffin Alchemist does not own yu-gi-oh, but she does own the plot and her merman character.

Alcia: Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Secret

Dusk soon came and Marik found Malik in the living room, watching the weather.

"What are you doing?"

Malik glanced at him. "To see if tonight will be a cloudless night. I can only see my secret on a cloudless night when the moon shines." He stood and grabbed his helmet. "Well, I'm going."

"Have fun," said Marik.

"Fine. I'm going to be at the park."

He speeded through the city, heading towards the park.

Malik quickly drove so that he wouldn't miss the merman. He just wished that Marik could have gone with him.

He got to the park in record time. Malik quickly parked the bike and got off.

Malik sat down under a tree right by the lake.

There was a loud splash and a flash of red.

"There he is," Malik whispered. "A merman." He watched in amazement as a magnificent creature leaped out of the water.

He had the upper body of a man and his lower body was of a red scaled fish. The water on his body shimmered in the moonlight. He landed with a loud splash.

Malik's eyes widened when he saw another one, but what got him the most was that this merman looked like Marik.

Some where else in the park a young brunette with cold blue eyes was walking around, lost in thought. He heard a loud splash. "And who in their right mind would be swimming at this hour of the night?" He went off in search of this insane person.

He soon found the source. He saw the creatures. "Mermen? Hmm… Such rare creatures. Almost as rare as my blue-eyes white dragons, if not rarer." He smirked and silently walked away.

The red scaled merman formed the water into a flat rock and hopped up into it. You could clearly see him now. He had black stripes around his arms, his tail, and on his back. His red hair glimmered in the moonlight. He stretches out on the rock and yawned. The other merman, the Marik look alike, hopped up onto the rock right beside the other. He scales were a deep red just like the other male's and he had the same black stripes on his body.

"Is that Marik?" he asked himself.

Malik shook his head. "That couldn't be him. Could it?"

A cold wind blew and he shivered.

"I better be going."

He stood and went back to the bike. He quickly drove back to his house.

* * *

Alcia: Review please. 


End file.
